


Bagels With the Avengers

by BairnSidhe



Series: Fluff World [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve moves into the Tower post CATWS, and breakfast is not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagels With the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This one is on lynati from tumblr.
> 
> Please note this takes place prior to WinterHawk Adopt a Dog.

"Hey, Steve, great you finally moving in!  Your floor is all ready for you!"

"Well, my last place was shot up by my best friend, so…wait, _floor_?”

"Yup!  The 76th.  Right below the penthouse common area.  We have [MAID SERVICE](http://bairnsidhe.tumblr.com/#), but you can tell Jarvis if you want that negated, and there’s a welcome continental breakfast tomorrow at ten.  Well, eight to ten, but I’m not human before ten and you don’t want to miss the best part.  Me!"

"Jeesh Tony.

The next morning Steve showed up to a massive spread, that was mostly baked goods, including an entire table of bagels and tubs of pastel colored…something.

"Hey Steve."

The sound Steve made was not the inhuman screech she would have gotten from a newbie at her game of creeping up on people but it was satisfactory.

"Natasha, hi, um, do you want something, we seem to have a lot of bagels and…what are those?"

"Shmears my good man," Clint said as he slapped Steve on the back.

"Is that a word?  Nat, is he messing with me, I honestly can’t tell."

"It’s a word, but it’s supposed to be used referencing the cream cheeses at Einstein Bros.  These are gourmet from a place Tony likes."

"There are like twenty of them!"  He turned to Clint.  "How many kinds of cream cheese can you have?"

"I can have all but three of them.  Nut allergy prohibits the honey almond, the peanut chili pepper and the praline pecan."

Bruce walked up, a cup of tea in his hand.  ”I hope you saved the agave jalapeño and at least one cinnamon swirl bagel for me.”

"There’s an apple pie spread Tony ordered just for you, here." Natasha sat him down and spread a golden cream on a plain bagel and handed it to him.

He’d never admit it, or Tony would crack jokes, but the apple pie flavoring reminded him of home, and his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here: bairnsidhe.tumblr.com 
> 
> Remember, anyone can request a Fluff World fic.


End file.
